


Doctor Anxiety

by anxiouslyfred



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cold, Other, Panic, Sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22853302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: so I just found this thing I wrote on tumblr like 2 years ago and after a bit of editing decided to post itBefore Accepting Anxiety, Logan comes down with a cold and when Virgil discovers it becomes a rather frantic side trying to look after him.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	Doctor Anxiety

5 sneezes in the last hour had come from the living room and Virgil could no longer ignore them. It might just be nothing, as he’d hoped when he heard the first one, just some extra dust or pollen having managed to get into the mind-scape but now it was concerning.

Even if Roman was going to threaten him again for being in the communal spaces he had to know the others were okay, and possibly do some dusting just in case that was what caused them to sneeze so much. Patton might be trying to include Anxiety more in the meals the other sides had together but he could tell that Logan and Roman just put up with it for the fatherly trait, but even so sneezing that loudly couldn’t be ignored any more.

Appearing in the living room immediately had Virgil’s worries increasing, because Logan was curled into the armchair the others usually avoided in favour of the sofa, sniffling. His nose was red and it looked like the logical side was shivering ever so slightly even as he hunched over Thomas’s diary and 5 post it notes that Anxiety presumed were appointments or plans Thomas had made.

“AHHH-CHOO!” Logan sneezing again made Anxiety jump into action instead of scanning over the other side, snatching the diary and everything else from the other trait.

“No more working while you’re ill.” Virgil insisted when Logan immediately scrambled to take them back, glaring at the hands now holding his work.

Logan scowled, still focused on the diary. “I’ve told you already, Roman, I need to get this done.”

“Not Roman, and not going to listen to anything that leaves you working. You’re sick, Logic.” Virgil pointed out, sinking out even as he spoke, rushing to put the diary in Logan’s room, more chucking it through the door than anything else while grabbing the blankets he had collected in his room to take back to the living room.

Logic was standing by the time Anxiety returned, blowing his nose but a determined glint in them before he found what seemed to be a blanket heap herding him back to the sofa. “I have work to do, Patton, I don’t need any blankets.”

“Seriously, if Patton let you get away without a blanket when you’re sick, then I need to have a word with Dad about how bad illnesses can become. Now lie down.” Virgil demanded, still full of frantic energy and thinking of anything he could that might make the other side feel better.

“Anxiety, I need…” Logan tried to protest, pushing the blankets to the floor and making to stand until Anxiety wrapped one tightly around his legs.

“You need to rest, Logic. You need warmth and rest and Liquid.” Virgil almost cheered the last word, having been trying to work out what he always wanted most when feeling unwell. Knowing what to get next didn’t however stop the anxious trait from having to keep fighting Logan to get the blankets wrapped around him. “That’s what you need, something to drink. Stay here, stay warm I’ll get you some juice. You like orange in the mornings so I’ll get that one.”

Logan could only blink and try to hold back a sneeze as Anxiety tore away from him into the kitchen. They might have been getting along a little better since their debate but this amount of fussing was far more than he’d expected, especially since neither Patton nor Roman had been particularly bothered after he insisted on working through it.

“You decided to take a rest then Logan?” Patton asked coming down the stairs with the blanket he’d tried giving to Logan earlier.

Before Logic could reply however Anxiety was back in the room. “Juice, you need to stay hydrated right, so juice. Oh, I forgot to bring the tissues over. Take the damn drink, Logic so I can fetch them.” Virgil ranted, only just registering Morality as he rushed past the fatherly side. “Morality, why didn’t you force him to take a break? Logic can’t keep working if he’s sick. Why did you let him try to?”

“Because it didn’t seem that bad, Kiddo. It’s just a cold.” Patton blinked, almost feeling like he’d walked into a hurricane as Anxiety dashed to fetch tissues as soon as Logan had taken the glass from his hands.

“How can we be sure of that? He keeps sneezing and was shivering and looks like his nose is blocked and he has bags under his eyes like he hasn’t been sleeping and he’s LOGIC! I’m the one whose trait makes it normal to struggle with sleep but he shouldn’t look tired, self care is like, Logan’s favourite thing to talk about and oh my god! It really is dusty on these shelves. I’ll get to cleaning that right now.” Virgil’s words were spilling from him almost as quickly as he was thinking them, so once there were tissues within arms reach of Logan he was back in the kitchen getting cloths and cleaning supplies to start getting rid of any dust there was around.

Logan let out another sneeze before glancing at Morality, hoping he might be able to help. “I’m being forced into resting by Anxiety it appears. Would you mind fetching the diary so I can keep working on Thomas’s sched…”

“NO! You need to rest, Logan, no more working until you’re better.” Anxiety commanded once more, glaring fiercely, almost more scary than when he was trying to stop them from letting Thomas do something potentially dangerous.

Patton began to frown a little. “Anxiety, are you okay? This really is just a cold, nothing to get so worked up over.”

“Why are you asking me this? Logic is sick, we need to look after him. What else do you need? Food, would food help?” Virgil brushed the concern off, watching Logan closely as though he could get worse any moment even while asking his questions.

“Can you just breathe for a moment Kiddo? He’s going to be okay, it’s just a small cold.” Patton attempted to soothe, though Logan coughing almost immediately halted any calming impact he could have had.

Virgil’s eyes immediately went to the glass of juice which Logan had drunk half of already. “Do you need more juice, Logan? Or something soft to eat? What about toast?”

“Soup is better for unwell people, Thunder Tornado.” Roman’s voice came from in front of the TV to announce he’d just popped up. 

“Soup! I’ll get soup then, Keep Logic resting you two.” Virgil nodded, hurrying back into the kitchen now the two other sides were there to look after Logan.

* * *

In the living room, Roman just stared at where Anxiety had been stood. “Okay, why is he so worked up?”

“He’s looking after Logan, isn’t it so sweet?” Patton grinned, realising how much Anxiety must care to be this upset about Logan’s illness.

“I don’t need looking after though. I was perfectly fine just working through it the same as I always do for colds.” Logan muttered, pouting towards the door, but not making a move out of his blankets in case it summoned the Anxious side from the kitchen once more.

Morality frowned at the response. “Now, Logan, he’s just trying to look after you. There’s nothing wrong with being worried about each other.”

“There is when he immediately went frantic as soon as he saw I was sneezing. I was perfectly fine working on the schedule before he stole it from me.” Logan insisted, crossing his arms and hunching into the blanket.

“Does he actually know how to look after us when we’re sick though? Anxiety literally never left his room except for videos until after your debate.” Roman sceptically asked, trying to shove some of the many blankets closer to Logan so he could sit on the sofa since Patton had taken the chair.

“Ah.” Logan nodded, his thoughts fairly clouded by the cold but Roman’s words helping him understand a little more. “Perhaps one of you two should actually help him learn how then, since he is completely focused on looking after me however he can work out to do so and quite frantic about it.”

“I will. I’ll help our hurricane healer.” Roman declared, standing up once more to head into the kitchen until Virgil appeared in the doorway holding a bowl of soup.

Virgil just blinked, glaring lightly at the movement before looking around the living room and back to the tray in his hands. “Is there a cushion or big book or something that Logan can have on his lap to keep this on so it can’t spill on him as easily? Scold burns can happen too easily.”

A click of Roman’s fingers had a cushioned tray set over Logan’s legs even as Patton moved to help the ill side into a more seated position. “Anxiety, would you mind if I aided you in looking after our logical side? Between a Dark Knight and a Prince we should have him feeling better in no time.” Roman offered easily, though didn’t move to take the food from Virgil at all as he hurried over to Logan.

“How…How can we do that properly? Will medicine work? Where would we even find it in the mind-scape?” Anxiety asked, worry shining through his eyes as the one thing he always wanted but had never been able to get when he’d been sick suddenly jumped into his mind.

“Easy, Batman, we simply fetch it from Thomas’s memories, but we need to let him eat first.” Roman instructed, before glancing over Anxiety. “While Logic eats however, why don’t you take a few deep breaths and try to calm down a little. All this hurried activity around him might make Logan take longer to heal.”

Virgil sucking in a breath, nodding. “Sure, I guess I can do that.”

  
  



End file.
